Dangerous Love
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Arthur is just Erik's little servant, he doesn't care for Arthur... Or does he? The two escaped going to jail for robbing people and killing Luis Cruz and they are in a toxic relationship. Arthur decides to prusue his love with wondrful gifts..will it work? Contains: biy/boy love and death. If you want to, please read and thanks.:)


**Just a quick story about Erik Fisher and Arthur Bauer.**

 _Dangerous Love_

 _By: shimmer star 5_

Arthur bought a bouquet of the famous thorn free roses. They smelled like strawberries and can aroused everyone. Even though he and Erik are in a toxic relationship, he still loves him and wants to at least give him something. But it might not be easy. He remembers many times Erik hits him in the face and stomach and how verbally, emotionally and physically abusive in general Erik is. All because of his anger and his passion to please his dad of becoming a star, while killing someone in the process. Good thing he and Erik didn't went to jail, or else they will have bigger problems in their hands. When he got to Erik's house, Erik was standing there, waiting for him. He got in the truck and the two started driving away to their favorite mud riding place. Unfortunately, they got into traffic. Arthur found this as a opportunity to give his gifts.

While they waited, Arthur lightly tapped Erik's shoulder."What?" Asked Erik. Arthur started stuttering but then stopped speaking. He took out the box of chocolates, the bouquet of roses, the necklace Erik always wanted and a gold watch he actually bought with his own money. He presented them to Erik and looked away. Erik's eyes went wide, _Oh my goodness... Baby.. I love you._ Thought Erik. His eyes started to water for the first time and he stared at Arthur for a long time.

Arthur started becoming afraid,What if he gets hit again or worse, killed with the crowbar? He thought about the worse... But it never came. Instead, Erik used his index finger to lift Arthur's chin and kissed his lips softly. Arthur gasped and Erik took the opportunity to turn it into a full out make out session. Boy, they were kissing in a frenzy. Erik pulled away, making Arthur scared again. Erik surprisingly smiled and cupped his face in his hands,"Oh baby, don't feel scared. Thank you for this gift. No one ever gives me something like this. I love you." And they got back into kissing again. Their love will last forever.

 _Years later..._

43 year old Erik found his husband sleeping on the couch. He smiled and kneeled down in front of his beloved's face. He stroked his baby's cheek non stop and used his other hand to kissed Arthur's hand. He then kissed the sleeping man on the lips. He pressed his lips harder to the other's pulling on his lower lip seductivly. Arthur finally woke up and smile at the love of his life. Over the years, Erik vowed to change his toxic ways and he kept the promise. Arthur and Erik kissed each other passionately. Erik softly plunged his tongue in the other's mouth and searched him everywhere. His hands roamed over his husbands body as they kiss.

Their daughter came running in," Dad and papa, I got an A on my mcas test! Also my report card says it's all A's. Can we please make some time and have some money so that we can go to old country buffet today or one day in the future?" Asked the girl. Erik laughed."Of course today sweetie pie, now go change. Me and papa will be here in a moment." Their daughter nodded her head and left the room. Erik smiled at his husband leaving the room and his daughter, this is his family.

 _Three years later.._

Erik struggled to move Arthur out of the crushed car. His head is bleeding and he has shards of glass in his and Arthur's skin. Each breath slowed for him and Arthur."Baby! Survive okay, I love you." Arthur started to cry for his love and daughter, she's going to 7th grade this year and he won't be able to help her. The two lovers kissed each other one last time despite bleeding everywhere, including... their mouths. Then they smiled at each other as they took their last breath.

 **RIP**

 _Arthur Bauer Fisher and Erik Fisher_

 _1980-2026_

 _Two birds reunite as one in spirit._

The day of the furenal was really sad, the sky was dark and mom (Caroline Fisher) cried the most. The whole extended Fisher family and the Bauer family attended the furenal. All except Paul Fisher, his brother and many other people in which some are obvious, if you read the book and paid attention. But in the lit of it, Paul Kerri, Joey Cari, Theresa Henry and by force from one of them, Victor and Tino, all send their wishes and consolenses to Erik and Arthur. No matter what. Erik and Arthur's daughter, Melody Destiny, cried next to her grandparents and great grandparents. She will never have her dads again. Melody grew up to be a lawyer and later serve in the millitary until she sacrificed her life at the age 24.

 _Memory and Epilogue (at the end, I'll let you know)..._

 _The priest stood over the two jolly men as he said the usual," Do you Erik Fisher, take Arthur Bauer as your husband." Erik grinned and showing his teeth and said " I do." Then the priest repeated again to Arthur and Arthur also said,"I do." Everyone smiled and the priest declared," By law, you are now husband and husband, you may kiss each other now my friends." The priest and everyone else smiled and cheered as the couple kiss and threw rose petals everywhere and at them._

 _At the reception, the two swayed back and forth to the music. They twirled, shimmer and shooed, clapping and finally boomy oogey to a lot of songs. As they are having a good time. Arthur was feeding Erik a piece of cake. They both smiled at each other and add a kiss near the lips._

 _The lights dimmed out, only the sun and silleouete of a couple kissing remains._

The end.

 **Thanks for reading everyone, please review... Now goodnight.**


End file.
